Two For One Deal
by PiercedWolfGirl
Summary: One-Shot Entry for Talking Dirty Edward Contest. Bella a stripper once was left with an unforgettable night with edward, what happens when he shows up and her apartment and takes both her and her friend rosalie? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Two for One Deal

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR STORY: Two For One Deal**

**YOUR USERNAME: Edward-Cullen's-BeautifulAngel**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY: Threesome**

**POV: Bella's**

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or moon.witche**

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/**

Two for One Deal

I sat at the edge of the vanity, watching Rosalie as I tried not to let my imagination get the best of me. She was mouth wateringly stunning as she lounged on the sofa in our dressing room, her body practically glittering from the sweat she had acquired from her last performance. Like always I was due on stag within fifteen minutes to give the last dance of the night.

My stomach did flips with this thought as I remembered who would be out there watching me, as he did every night. After the night he came into the workers lounge I couldn't seem to get him off of my mind. Yet with an amazing fuck like that, who could? He left an unforgettable image and mark. In mark, I mean the fang like mark that was on my lower back. I still could not place the moment he had inflicted it. Really though, I did not care when he did it.

The only thing that bothered me was, since that night I had not heard a word from him. He would appear to watch all my dances, but never once did he make contact again. This caused a knot in my stomach. I had finally found what I was looking for. At least that's what my mind, body, and heart told me. Was I not good enough for him? Or was he already involved with another female. Surely with his talents, it would not be difficult to find another. I let out a sigh as I remember his hands knotted up in my hair. There was no other way to describe it other than pure amazing bliss. He was the only image that I would pleasure myself to late at night that was if Rosalie was not in the mood. She was an amazing friend and we loved to satisfy each other. Yet since I told her about Edward, she had been not as willing to do anything with me. Though her anger towards me was beginning to slowly dissolve. Still, nothing could compare to the heat of Edward's cock filling me completely, I was so tight and he was huge. It was perfect, and he gave it to me rough, the way I liked it. Thanks to him, I had experienced my first orgasm, and damn it was good as hell.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie moan, causing the heat to bubble between my legs, I slid off the table and walked over to her, already dressed for my performance. I knelt beside her has she slipped her fingers into her thong and began to pleasure herself, without thinking I slipped the cup of her bra down and leaned in to take her harden nipple into my mouth. She tilted her head back in reaction causing a delicious moan to fill the air, her hand that was pleasuring herself increased in speed. I licked around the nub in a slow circle before biting it softly between my teeth. At this time I could hear her getting close to her peak and my hand trailed down to join hers. Both of our fingers entered her heat and kept rhythm with each other. I felt her walls clench as she came, covering both of our fingers. I pulled mine back to lick them clean as she looked at me, her face showing relief from her sexual frustration.

"You better go" I nodded and got up walking out to the back of the stage where I heard the exiting of the last performance.

The dj introduced me and as the beat began I walked out in a black corset and short skirt. The perfect clubbing attire. I heard low whistles as I shook my hips to the beat.

_Dear love I was thinking how I should be starting this_

_magnificent ways still light you like an arsonist_

_put my heart in this particularly funny when we start to kiss,_

Marvelous

_How I see you in the cut chillin' with yo homies gettin' fucked up_

_I got fantasies of you carryin me home_

_I hope you stayin alone I'm into givin' pleasure echoin rythms of my_

_manly moans_

_Don't be playin me wrong I'm to grown for games_

_mental manipulation ain't the occupation for the playa you facin_

_I'm strong_

_cuz you see I don't be really quite comin on the same_

_boldly and bodily_

_fluids with every word that 'curs_

_girl you deserve some herb and company to be with,_

_fuck whoever you were gonna leave with_

_I'm who you should see shit, I found some love like Adam and Eve_

_shit_

_who you should be with your body I squeeze quick_

_stick through the sheets are your arms and see don't be alarmed if I_

_make you feel good all over_

_cuz I was droppin the bomb that's cuz I'm in the beyond even though_

_the niggaz in the hood is all soldiers_

_you still a suffer the consequences defenseless_

_thinkin about becomin my wife if I rock you tonight you be the love of my life_

_cuz I'm huggin you like I'm huggin the mic,_

_plus I'm the one that's rubbin you right_

_and able to stick my tongue off in your navel and lick till you drop_

_even though I like to stick the twat_

_I'm realizin there's variation of ways I can get you hot_

_I'm in to learnin you so pick the spot, I'll get pleasure to but let_

_me hush and let the lust get a check_

_I know you don't want me to hit it yet,_

_but don't be actin like it's a crime_

_cuz it ain't been committed yet,_

_but baby won't you let me get it what? get it wet_

I made sure my eyes caught his before I grabbed the pole and did a split above my head as I slid down smoothly. Before I could even get up from the move, Rose sauntered on stage and bent down grinning as she whispered. "Go with it"

_(get it wet)_

_gimme some tang and alize let me tickle_

_your body, after the party we can pleasure when you come all in me_

_(get it wet)_

_let me saturate your body with honey and lick it up stick it up after release and let it 'rupt is it enough to_

_(get it wet)_

_try to marinate your mind whats up am I deserving your nut just cause_

_we up in the club don't make you bogus if you let me_

_(get it wet)_

_but you be the only that I be thinkin of gimme hug got me sprung in love_

I got up with grace as she slipped around the pole; before you knew it she had me up against the pole shaking her ass to the beat as she began to undo my corset. "Make it look real." She whispered again as my bra dropped to the ground with the other garment. Before I knew it she had taking my nipple into her mouth, my fingers automatically wrapped into her hair and pulled her closer letting out a moan.

_Last time I heard you was playing with emotions and po'pimpin'_

_all up in the clubs smokin' doves fuckin' hella women_

_Now negro was yo steelo you wants to get with me though then_

_add up them zero's and know though_

_You ain't know 'bout weed leaves, (huh?) pussy fees, (what?) lex keys,_

_(damn)_

_for Ms.Kane see half is for mommy fuck Tommy, ain't tryin to act_

_snotty (lick it)_

_smooth head got you right in the bed you need another lover like you_

_need a hole in the head_

_Instead of all this talkin let your tongue do the walkin' on down this_

_clitoris_

_fuckin' with a wild honest bitch ain't that some shit_

_guaranteed to get you whipped_

_simple kiss from pussy lips gone take a gang of gifts just to hit this_

_come take a little glimpse of these sweet hips_

_when that ass in the air cause an eclipse,_

_on the freak shit_

_What you know about this slick licks, send you in a thang when you feel this_

_bitch, run from a virgin sip of burban get the derb'n leave you hurtin_

_certain_

_steady splurgin' when I'm servin', get you wetter than a persian the x-rated version_

_I'm urgin but I ain't thinkin you can get it yet_

_but if you good in a minute you can get it what? get it wet_

She released my nipple and began working the rest of the stage, removing her top as I slid my skirt off quickly. Then she was behind me, her hands slipping into my thong as the dunked down into my lips, massaging my clit.

_M, m, m, m, got to be more careful don't hurt em' girl_

_you sexy when you mad_

_than again come hurt me baby wet me with a splash aggression of lovin_

_I never had_

_as I enter the scene with aroma fresh cologne all that corob on_

_flamin' up trippin' while stanky roll on_

_herringbone on gettin' my pose on to the liquor I'm on bone_

_Huggin you like I ain't seen you in so long whats up girl,_

_I execute my_

_unique approach who be the most willin' to learn and try to be_

_like I got some experience if you need a_

_coach_

_or we can ride tonight and kick it like the homies, who?_

_only me and you_

_smoke b's up like a cigarette, till I can only see a_

_silhouette and even_

_though you won't admit yet_

_I can tell in time you want me to eventually_

_wanna let me get it what? get it wet_

She spent the rest of the song, us gyrating against each other. During the last few beats I turned my head as her mouth captured mine in a strong kiss. The song ended and we gathered the money and clothes before running back stage laughing. Before she got dressed I pinned her against the wall and kissed her lips, biting at her bottom before moaning. "damn that was incredible"

She grinned a cocky ass grin before replying. "Well that's what you get when you leave me backstage like that. "I'll meet you at our place, okay?" she said as we got dressed and she grabbed her things.

"Okay" I responded finishing off the buttons on my black shirt. I walked over to the managers door and knocked before entering, to give him the nightly recap of how we were doing.

Once I left, I went straight home. Walking into the apartment I dropped my items on the table by the door and began to undress, not caring where my clothes landed. All I cared about was talking a shower. Once in the bathroom I turned the water on full blast and stood under it letting it cover my whole body as my eyes closed. I was completely immersed in this amazing feeling when I felt myself get slammed up against the shower wall, a firm grasp holding me. The stranger's lips came to my ear. "It's been awhile bitch," he purred as I realized who it was. My body gave a quake of desire as I felt the heat pool heavily between my legs.

I somehow managed to turn in his grasp and before I could say anything his lips crashed to mine, I gave in without a second thought. As soon as I thought he was lost in the kiss I shoved him back. He stumbled back against the wall somewhat dazed as I glared daggers at him. "First of all fuckhead, what the hell are you doing here? Second what the hell makes you think I want to fuck you again. Sure you were fucking good as hell, but no call, no note, nothing but visiting my performances every night like the rest of the scumbag male population." I was to busy yelling to notice that we were not the only ones in the shower. That was until I felt fingers wrap around my mid section and trail down until they dipped in to stoke my clit. I leaned back into the person letting out a moan as I felt Edward press up against my front, his face moving down to capture a now very erect nipple. The female, who I knew by her touch, was Rose. She moved in between Edward and me as she leaned her head down to lick up my clit softly, her hand wrapping around his hard erection as she did this. She matched the rhythm of her tongue and hand perfectly causing us both to shake. Which made Edward bite down softly and suck with much more force on my very sensitive nipple.

I could feel my peak coming, and before I could go over the edge a strong grasp was around my wrist yanking me from the shower. I looked to Rose to notice that Edward was yanking her as well and gave her a grin. We managed to pry our wrists from his grasp as we shoved him back on the bed. I leaned my head down and licked the tip of his cock as pre-come had formed on the slit. The taste caused me to moan, he was just so delicious.

"Bitch, if you're going to lick it, you better fucking deep throat it." He growled in frustration as Rose got between his legs and leaned in to run her tongue along his balls slowly. Receiving a shiver and moan from him as she did. I then leaned down and very slowly took his head in meaning to only tease him. He had different thoughts when he bucked his hips up causing his whole length to fill my mouth.

"I said fucking do it right" he snarled as I did as he requested and deep throated him, massaging the whole length with my tongue causing his hands to grip the bed sheets. I was moaning softly, but my moans increased when I felt Rosalie's fingers slip into my pussy and begin to pump in and out of me at the same motion I was sucking Edward's dick. I let out a shudder as I came, completely covering her fingers, she moaned as she moved so she was both Edward and my view. Her tongue slowly lapping the come off of her fingers. Giving small moans of pleasure with each finger that she took into her mouth. This and the movements of my mouth on Edward's cock caused it to twitch and his release spilled inside my mouth. I swallowed it all quickly and pulled back only to be brought into a kiss by Rosalie, her tongue exploring my mouth, tasting his seed. She moaned at this as I felt Edward's fingers dip between my legs and begin to stroke my clit, causing me to get wet once again.

By now I was so wet it was literally dripping down my legs, I found Rose's hands and brought them down with mine as with both began to stoke Edward's cock, that had already harden again. Our tongues were still mingling when I felt my peak coming once again, my walls clenched around his hot thick fingers as I came I felt Rose clench down on my lip with her teeth, letting out her earth shattering moan. I knew with that she had came as well. We broke the kiss as Edward laid back grinning as if he was finished and had accomplished his goal. I moved quickly so that my pussy was brushing over top of his rock hard erection and he raised his eyebrow.

"So my little slut wants a good fucking?" he grinned and I felt myself drip once again, revealing in the fact that he called me his slut, not just a slut, but his. I nodded as I slammed myself down on his dick, Rosalie quickly moved over his face, her pussy hanging deliciously over his mouth and he eagerly began to lick and suck her clit matching the rough movements I was giving by slamming heavily down on his cock. Each slam becoming rougher then the first one. I knew he was close to his finish as I felt his cock twitch, he must have known it to as he flung Rosalie onto the bed so that she was on her stomach. He then motioned for me to get up and in a spilt second Rosalie was letting out an earth-shattering moan as he put her on her hands and knees and slammed into her from behind.

I moved on my back underneath Rosalie as I leaned up and my tongue began to lip at her clit and going further back so that I could touch both her and Edward. A moan of pleasure emitting from all of us. It wasn't long before I felt Rosalie shake, and I could feel myself reaching my ending as well. Edward did one last rough thrust in her and he came, making sure he was halfway out when he did, so as she came both of their juices would leak down allowing me to greedily lap them up. I moved from under her once I was finished and she fell onto the bed gasping for breath. Edward pulled from her and came over to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back to lay against him.

"Sorry I was such a dick. You're just amazing, I did not think you'd want me around" he whispered into my hair as his fingers traced around my stomach. I turned to look at him, and he captured my lips into a passionate kiss. I kissed back, moaning into his mouth when it opened to allow his tongue to dart into mine. We kissed like this for quite sometime before breaking away.

"I want you around" he smiled a heart breaking crooked smile as he covered my neck with loving kisses and bites before replying.

"Then I shall be around for good."

Rosalie slipped off of the bed and rolled her eyes at us. "Bye bitches, I'm going to a late night club" and with that she left the room and Edward pulled me closer, his dick on my back and I felt it grow hard as I playfully grinded against it.

"Isabella, do not tease if you will not please." He growled against me shoulder and I felt the pool of desire flare up again between my legs.

I took his hand a led him to the shower, that was still running. Amazingly it was still hot water too. As we stepped into the shower, I felt him grab my ass and lift me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt his erection rubbing my opening. I moaned at the feel and tilted my head slightly, before I could even think he was buried inside of me and I was pressed against the shower wall.

His movements were fast and rough as he slammed into me over and over again, and I came all to quickly.

"Don't FUCKING STOP! I want you to come first" I snarled at him, even though I had the feeling he had planned on it anyways. He grinned that gorgeous crooked grin at me and began to slam even harder into my throbbing pussy.

I felt his dick twitch and then let out a moan as he poured into me. Damn it felt good as hell. Well quickly detangled ourselves and took the rest of the time in the shower washing each other's body slowly, sometimes even using our tongue on areas that soap was already removed. Once done, he picked me up bridal style and flung me onto the bed, pouncing on it only to sweep my up into a strong hold as he lay down.


	2. VOTE FOR THIS STORY

**Contest Poll up now….**

**Please go to.**

**http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/u /346844 /LeechLover85**

**and vote in the poll for this story. PLEASE ******

**REMEMBER VOTE FOR THIS STORY IF YOU LOVED IT.**


End file.
